Resident Evil A New City
by Jew man
Summary: A another good resident evil fan fic. Killing zombies and all of the other umbrella creatures.
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil: A New City  
  
  
  
Chapter: One  
  
  
It was a late Saturday after noon and Nick woke up pissed off and depressed because is girlfriend dumped him Monday, and he was not over her yet. Nick was a blond haired blue eyed 5'11 - 6'0 male who wore glasses. He was pissed off that his father did not wake him up to do his paper route. He had the job since he was in the fifth grade. As he sat up from the couch and looked around the living room.................. no one was there. Then Nick yelled out " Is anyone there?" ................... No one answered. He looked out the window and saw that there was bloody had print on the window, and then as soon as he saw that he stood that in walked slowly toward so he could see on to the porch. He look down in a sort of aww. His older brother lay there dead and half eaten.   
  
Nick went back to the cutch and sat down and put his black pants on then threw his t-shirt on ,and put a white football jersey on. Nick but his shoes on then headed for the door. Before he went out the door there was a not on the entertainment center propped up by a picture. On the note it said:  
  
Dear Nick   
  
This is your Dad. As you figured out I am gone and I will not be back for you. I am not going to screw around so I will get straight to the point. I do not work were I really work. I am actually an Umbrella scientist. I could not bring you along because of the fast you are a person with integrity and would turn umbrella in at the drop of the hat; if it suited you correct. And besides the fact you cant be bribed for large amounts of money. I admire you for that. But I am the exact opposite of you. Dammit if you were not like your mother so god damn much we could have gotten along better, and you could be here right now with me. But you are not. I am going to leave a series of clues for you to find, and get out of this city. I left some guns a backpack and a gun holster on the love seat for you. There is a M16 twenty five shots in each clip, and with three spare slips and one in the gun. Two 9MM hand guns eighteen shots in each gun, and nine spare clips for each gun and they have a clip in already. And the last gun there is a magnum fully loaded ten shots and with three spare clips. I gave you these in hopes you would fight, find the clues, and get out of the city.   
  
  
Love,  
Your Dad  
  
P.S. I left a cell phone and the keys to the van on the kitchen table. Good bye and good luck.  
  
  
  
" Fuck this only figures. What the hell else can go wrong? Who knows with my luck anything." Nick said to him self. He walked of to the love seat picked up the M16. As soon as he picked it up a strap fell. Nick put the strap over his head and left arm and let it rest on his ribs. Nick picked up the holster pelt, and put it around his waist. He pick the 9mm up and put the in the holsters, then picked up four clips and put two in each slot on both sides the guns were on. Nick then opened the backpack and put the rest of the 9mm ammo and the magnum and it's three clips in the backpack and put the back pack on. He picked up the three M16 clips and put them in his back pocket.  
  
Nick headed for the door front door and, opened the first of two doors. He walked threw the little of a foyer there was to the next door. He opened the door and his hand flew back and griped the rifle so hard that his knuckles were white. Then the smell of a rotting body hit his face hard. Nick quickly ran over to the stairs and puked. After he spat a few times and wiped off his mouth he grabbed the rifle again pressing it hard to his body.  
  
Nick started to take a few steps towards the what use to be his brother but now is a rotting carcase. He knelt besides the body, and poked the body with his rifle. Just then he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. Nick whipped around with the rifle gripped hard. It was a Zombie. He took precise aim at the head. (Nick was not stupid like in the movies and in video games. He knew the only way to kill a zombie was to shoot it in the head.) Nick pulled the trigger. Three pullets whizzed out and hit zombie in the head and watching the red and pink brains fly out and splatter on the grass and mud. When Nick turn around he saw his brother come back to life or so to say. Nick turn around and ran five steps the turned around agin. He knew talking with him was out of the picture. The only thing he could do for his older brother now was to put him out of his misery. Nick took careful aim on his head and pulled the trigger. Three bullets whizzed out from the gun, and nailed his older brother in the head. A clean shot between the eyes. Nick walk up to his fallen brother, and closed his eye as if he might have a quiet and peaceful sleep.  
  
Nick went back inside and, into the living room and sat on the couch and thought of what to do for a second. He looked over to his left from were he was sitting and picked up the phone. He decided to call his friend Steve. Nick figured if anyone was alive in this hole of a town it would be Steve.  
  
Nick hit the talk button to check if there was a dial tone. He was in luck the phone lines were not down yet. He quickly pressed the buttons for Steve's phone number. One ring two rings three rings four ring. Nick felt his heart sink a little bit when Steve had not answered yet. At the fifth ring the phone on the other end picked up.   
  
"Hello? Nick is that you?"   
  
"Ya Steve it's me."  
  
"Thank god for a while I did not think anyone besides me and Iz were alive. I was thinking about coming over to your house and seeing if you were still alive."   
  
"Yea I am alive. I will be over there as soon as possible. Ok?  
  
"Ok."  
  
"All right, bye."   
  
"Bye."  
  
Click the phone hung up.   
  
Nick had to think for a second how he would get over there. Nick lived on twenty fourth ave. W. Steve lived on forty first ave. E. Nick got up off of the couch and head for the back door. But before he got there he stopped in the dinning room were the computer was and he sat down. The screen saver was on. Nick moved the mouse gently the screen saver went away. There was something written there and it was important.   
It read:   
My report By: Michael   
  
07/14/01  
  
Today I released the carriers in some certain places in the city that mattered.   
  
1) The mall. I released a large amount ( about thirty or forty.) I did this place because it is a popular place with some people and there are lots of other people around the mall area.   
  
2) In the mall area downtown. I did this because of the amount of people in the area.   
  
3) I let about a Dozen carriers about the block away from my house due to the fact I wanted to be able to get away and there are more people out there then outside my house.  
  
And that was the end of it.   
  
"Shit did he say the Mall." Nick scrolled up on the computer again checking to make sure. "Fuck I have to go and get Samantha even though she dumped me on Monday and I have felt like shit sense then I still love her and she does not deserve to die."  
  
  
Nick got up quickly and ran into the kitchen looking out the window. "Thank you Dad." Nick said to himself. His dad had left him his mini van ( he just wanted to make sure he did not know waether or not to trust him yet.). Nick turned around and looked down at the table for the keys. Shoving a few papers a side he also found his dad's cell phone and the keys.   
  
Nick ran out the doors and jumped down all five stairs and landed on his feet and darted for the van. He opened the passenger side door and got in out of habit. Then he realized that his dad is not going to be there to drive him. His Dad is the shit head who started this. Nick then moved over to the driver seat and put the key in the ignition. The van worked at least. But it somewhat did not surprise him at all. Because why would his dad leave a broken down van that did not work here. Nick took the cell phone he had found looked at the screen to check if the battery was charged and it was. He took it out of the plastic casing and put the phone in a cup holder slot, and let the plastic casing fall to the ground. Nick put the van in drive and pulled out of the drive way and headed in the direction of the freeway on twenty seventh ave. W. that would take him to Steve's house. 


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter: Two  
  
When Nick got to twenty seventh and third he looked down the avenue and about Michigan St. he found about what look like twenty - thirty zombies. Nick thought to him self he could either go to Steve's house like he said he was going to, or go and rescue Samantha. Nick decided to go and rescue Samantha first sense Steve and Iz had weapons, and plus Samantha is most likely scared out of her mind and not knowing what is happening. This is all saying that she is still alive. He also thought that Steve and Iz most likely scared too but less the Samantha because they have a sense of security in the weapons they held.  
  
Nick picked up his cell phone and dialed Steve's number. It was ringing. One time. Two times. Three times.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Steve it's Nick. I am going to be late getting to your house for two reasons. One there are about twenty carriers on they way getting on the freeway, but the road is clear and I don't want to risk it. Second is I have to go and pick someone up that lives near the mall. She is in mortal danger. Is this ok with you?"   
  
"Sure."   
  
"Oh yea Steve."   
  
"What?"  
  
"I want you to come over to my house for right now. We can set up a base camp there. I can explain more when I get back form rescuing that one girl. Ok?"  
"Ok. Don't wait anymore.................."  
  
Nick hung up the phone and turned around and pressed on the peddle hard as he sped up fast. He slowed down to the sped limit when he got back to twenty fourth and third agin taking a left turn up towards the mall. Nick pulls the cell phone out of the cup holder and dialed Samantha's number hoping the phone lines by her house are still up due to the large amount of carriers in the area like it said in his Dad's report. The phone was ringing. There was at least still phone and power up there still. One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Four rings. Five rings. " God dammit pick up the phone." Nick said to him self. Samantha had a thing with half of the time she did not have her answer machine on. Ten rings. Eleven rings. Then a frantic voice pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Samantha is that you?"  
  
"Oh my god Nick please come and help me fast."   
  
"Have you been........"  
  
Cutting Nick off "Nick just get up here now and save me please now. My Mom and Dad are these creatures and they tried to bit me........"  
  
Cutting Samantha off "Yes I know all about it. As we speak I am going up to your house to get you but I know there will be lots of carriers by your house......"  
  
Getting cut off agin "So be careful getting here then. Ok I have to go my Mom and Dad are at the door clawing on it so I better go. Ok? Bye."  
The phone went dead. He put the phone back into the cup holder. Nick continued on the path he was going on until he got to a five corner intersection. Nick took a left. Just then the phone rang. Nick paretically shit his pants. He looked at the phone and it said "unknown." He stopped the car. So he picked it up and answer the phone,  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Ahh Nick this is your Dad."  
  
"Why you little piece of ....."  
  
"Now Nick don't go and loose your temper and blow the only chance you got of getting out of that hell hole."  
  
"Ok go on."   
  
"Now listen to me carefully."  
  
"Ok. But one thing. Do you know what you have really done? Zombies are everywhere and at every exit of this town is most likely blocked with zombies. The way I figure it too is that I will have to shove a bazooka up some big mother fucker's ass to get out of here in the first place, It only makes sense. I know how these things work."  
  
"Well it could or could not be. But any ways to the reason why I called. I called to tell you where your first destination is. You saw the list of places were I released carriers right?"   
  
"Yea."  
  
" Well were you have to go first is a baby department on the second floor in a clothing store. There will be a laptop computer and a disc laying next to the laptop. You will find them bye the check out register in the baby department part of the store. There will be an e-mail there for you when you get the laptop. I will call you when you get the laptop and the first disc in your position. Don't put the disc in the laptop when you get it. Place the disc on one of the compartments in the backpack. Ok bye."  
  
"Well I guess after I sort some things out I will be going to the mall. But the fuck to do about all the zombies. Oh well that is what I have guns for I suppose." Nick said to him self.   
  
  
  
Nick was now approaching the area he was going to need to be in to get to Samantha's house. He decided he was going to pull the van over at a pawn shop about five or six blocks away from her house due to how heavy the zombie activity was. He knew the area well. And if he knew anything there would be a lot of zombies because there was a fast food places and some video stores were lots of people always were.  
  
Ok he was there. Nick parked the van in the alley behind the pawn shop. He got out of the van and a fresh dose of adrenalin pumped into his body. He ran down the first alley shooting two zombies. Running threw the next alley was a piece of cake because there was nothing in sight for a long while. Nick could not suppress a smirk that came to him. "This is going to be easier then I thought." Nick said put loud to no one really. Just a walk in the park with some guns he thought to him self.   
  
Nick ran threw three more allies when he spotted trouble. "Fucking bitch. This is going to be gay." What Nick saw was about ten carriers in the path to Samantha's house. "Now why could this not be easy the way I thought. I can even see her house now. I have a ammo but I don't want to use up a lot of it." Nick let the rifle go letting it fall down. He pulled out his 9mm because he had most ammo for them.   
  
He ran out of his hiding place and into view of the zombies. Nick ran about a fourth out the way to the end of the alley when three of the zombies out of the ten approached him. One on the left. One in the center, and on to the right. Nick fired fast hitting the first one in the center in the head with two bullets watching the crimson life and brains blow on to the alley floor. Then he moved his left and right hands to match the two zombies the were left. Pulling the triggers hard, and watching the two zombies fall lifelessly to the ground. Nick had to smile at what he just did he was proud of him self.   
  
Nick then holstered the two guns and swung up the M16. Flipping the switch to fully auto he ran toward the group of zombies. He stopped and yelled out. "Hey you dumb asses come and get me!" Four zombies left the pack and went toward him. He squeezed the trigger hard making a lie of bullets shoot them all in the head. The clip was empty so Nick ejected it, and pulled one out and slammed it back into the rifle pulling the bullet chamber back to get a bullet in the chamber. He flipped the switch back to three shot. Nick let the rifle hang again pulling out the 9mm again because he needed to save the rifle ammo.   
  
There were three carriers left. He figured the what once was a well built guy clawing at the front door was Samantha's Dad. So Nick ran up to him pointing the gun in his right hand to the back of his head and pulled the trigger. With the color of red and pink brains now decorating the usually white house. Nick ran jumped over the railing on the left side shooting as he was going down, and nailing the two zombies in the head before he hit the grass on his side. Out of ammo in both guns he ejected the two guns clips and pulled out two new fresh ones. Slamming the new clips in each gun and pulling the barrel back getting a bullet in each chamber of the gun.   
  
Nick followed the stone path to the back door. The dog that was usually there was now a near shadow of what it once was. Now looking like it was pulled inside out, and it eyes glowing red for blood he barked at Nick. Nick in response pointed the gun in his right hand and shot the dog in the head. He then turned his attention to the back door. It was open..................... "Shit!" Nick yelled. He then ran up the few satires and went threw the door, walked threw the hallway were the had there shoes, then threw he was in the kitchen.   
  
Nick pointed the gun in his left and right hands to the left sweeping his way into the room. Just then he heard a loud girl scream.  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HELP ME!! PLEASE!!!" Nick knew that was Samantha. Running threw the living room and to the stairs pointing the guns up to check and see if she was there. Darting up the steps with new adrenalin pumping into him. At the top he ran down the hall to were her room was. Screaming and kicking on her bed to get Samantha's fat mom off of her was to no avail. Nick walked into the room on the and put the gun to the side of Samantha's Mom's head pulling the trigger with no emotion at all. Watching her pink and red brains spew over Samantha's white carpet made a real big mess. He hated the bitch in the first place and now... did not help any at all.   
  
Kicking the carcass over letting Samantha up. She jumped up and swung her arms around Nick hugging him hard. When she got up he noticed that Samantha's left breast was exposed and her shirt and bra were ripped off. The damn monster tried to eat her boob off Nick though. After about thirty second of them just standing there hugging and Nick rubbing her back up and down a little bit because she was crying Nick pulled her off of him.  
  
"Here take my shirt." Nick took off his jersey and gave it to Samantha. It was big on her but it was better then letting her be exposed like that.   
  
Kind of in a sniffling whine "Thanks."   
  
"Hey get a shirt, a bra, new pair of pants because the ones you got on have blood on them, and get a pair of shoes too because we are going to be walking and running a lot for a while."She nodded in acceptance and did so. "Give those to me I will put them in my backpack." Samantha handed him her clothes and put them on top of the ammo in the back pack. "Samantha I know you don't feel like leaving right now but we NEED to leave NOW. And here take this." He handed he the gun in his left hand. " Just point the gun at a zombies' head and shoot. But make sure you don't shoot me ok." Nick smiled at her. She nodded telling him she understood.   
  
Nick looked at her and wiped away the tears in her eyes that were still there he made sure not to press to hard because her whole eye area was red form crying and being tired. "Hey you don't have to cry anymore I am here now." Nick smiled at her.   
  
"Thanks Nick for coming to get me. But why......"  
  
Cutting her off, " We don't have time to sit here and talk we need to leave. We can talk when we get back to my house. Ok?"   
  
"Ok. Fine." Samantha had a bit of attitude in her voice but Nick ignored it.   
Then went down stairs and out the front door this time and head for in the direction of the van. 


End file.
